


Younger Brothers and Slutty Superheroes

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Chris, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Costume, Costume Kink, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Magic, Sexuality Bending, Sibling Incest, Tag Team Fucking, Top Liam Hemsworth, Top Scott Evans, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dirty Cupid Story. Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth don't know how or why, but they have become obsessed with their brother's cocks, and now their on the set of The Avengers, in costume and on their hands and knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger Brothers and Slutty Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.
> 
> Last thing, this story is in Chris Evans perspective, so when refering to Chris Hemsworth you'll find the story tends to just use Hemsworth.

Chris knew that the wardrobe department wasnt going to like this, but this was Scott's ideal, and who was he to argue with the most perfect brother, no scratch that, the most perfect man in all the world. Scott knew best, Scott always knew best, and even if he didnt, it wouldnt mater, Chris would still do anything his little brother told him, anything at all. His life, his body, everything was Scott's to do with as he pleased.

He heard the scissors cutting the line up his tight fitting Captain America costume in the back, right where his ass crack was, and since Chris was wearing nothing underneath, his younger brother now had easy access to the private back hole of his that his brother already knew so well.

Chris was on his hands and knees, like a dog, in the position that Scott liked him in best. He felt the weight of his brother's chest press down upon his back as his brother moved to get into position. Scott's head was just behind Chris's, and he heard Scott whisper to him "I always thought this suit made you look hot, and now that I'm going to fuck you in it, I feel like I fucking America itself". The tones of seduction and amusement in his brother's voice made his cock strain against the front of his suit that much harder, but he couldnt get to his male appendage even if he wanted to, and he would never touch himeself without his brother's permission, that would be a huge sin.

Scott began nipping on the back of Chris's ear tenderly and possessively, as he felt the head of his brother's cock push up against the crack of his ass cheeks, staying teasingly there with his cheeks barely parted. He then heard the moans of another man being fucked and remembered that Scott and him werent alone on this set of Toney Stark's loft. The other Chris, Chris Hemsworth, was to Chris's left, and in the same position as Evan's was.

Chris opened his eyes and looked over at his fellow Avengers star just a few feet over. He to was on his hands and knees, wearing only the top half of his Thor outfit while Liam pounded away at Hemsworth's ass like Scott was about to do to Chris's own ass. 

Chris's life before a month ago seemed like a dream and was rather hazy when ever he thought back to it. He knew that both he and Hemsworth were straight before, and he could remember that their change in lifestyles had begun when they had began filming this second Avenger's film. It had started with this strange pinch feeling in his neck, and why he could remember that so vividly he didnt know. It was only moments after that that he had found himself daydreaming and lusting after his little brother, even though at first it was causing his stomach to turn. And then things happened so fast after that, he found himself inviting his brother out to where they were shooting, and once he saw his brother in person again he knew life would never return to the way it was before. 

Scott slowly, tenderly pushed his lubed up cock forwards between Chris's rear cheeks, until the tip of the head was resting against the outer-ring of muscle that acted as an entrance to Chris's asshole. The words 'please' escaped from Chris's lips and he was already panting in anticipation.

Seconds passed and nothing was happening, and Chris felt like he was going to go out of his mind with want and need. But then, without warning, his brother shoved his cock forwards into Chris's hole fast and hard. The inner muscles stretched to fit around his brother's cock, and there was only but a slight sting of pain. He couldnt help but wish his brother had a bigger cock, a cock along the lines of Chris's own. He knew that once this film was done he was going to get his wish, Scott and Liam had booked a group appointment with a plastic surgeon, who was going to do a procedure to lengthen both Liam and Scott's cocks to eight and a half inches each, while having the two older brother's cocks each reduced to three inches (Chris right now had an admirable cock of seven and a half inches while Hemsworth had an unbelievable monster of almost nine inches). Chris himself was glad about this, what did he need a large cock for, and wasnt it only right that his younger brother have a much larger cock than him.

Scott began to pull back out, slowly, except once he hit the halfway mark he rammed back forwards with more speed and strength than the first thrust and Chris let out a loud moan. Scott stopped nibbling on Chris's ear and began taking this more seriously, as he began fucking Chris at a steady rythym. 

Chris loved being used by his brother, he loved being used by any man now, craved it pretty much constantly, but no one could ever compare to his brother. He loved Scott with everything he had, but he knew that Scott didnt love him back, the love that Scott had for him was brotherly at best. But that was the way it should be, Chris was filth and his brother was perfection. And besides, Scott was already in love, he was in a commeted relationship with Liam (which strangely enough had started that same day Chris had felt that bizzare pinch in his neck), and the two Chris's were nothing more than brothers/living toys to the couple. When they get back to Hollywood they're all going to move in together like one big happy family in Chris's house, well really it's Scott's house now since everything Chris had was naturally Scott's.

The thrusts and rythym began to get even more eratic as his brother continued his doggy pounding of Chris's ass. He heard a noise from his left and saw Liam still fucking Hemsworth's ass like crazy while Hemsworth's cock shot string after string of mouth-watering cum onto the wood floor beneath him. Chris figured that after Scott had creamed his ass he could go over there and be of some use and lick all that seed up off the floor.

Suddenly Scott was hitting that magical spot deep in Chris's ass, and Chris forgot all about the two Hemsworths. With just a few more thrusts into that spot Chris's cock was releasing its orgasm, spilling out his seed into the front of the Captain America uniform. And then his brother came to a hault and Chris felt Scott's cock begin to fill his insides with the hot, perfect seed that his brother's beautiful balls produced. 

Once Scott's seed was emptied into Chris's ass, he felt his brother get off him and whisper to him to stay. He turned his head as best he could, and watched as Liam and Scott switched places, saw his brother get behind the other Chris and knew that Liam was now behind him. 

Ez smiled to himself as he watched. He had done well this time. Not only had he helped bring two sets of brothers closer together through sex, he had also crossed into his brother Ero's territory and made a lasting relationship between two young men. Now it was time for him to move on, maybe he might go have some fun with their co-star Jeremy Renner and see if that stud had any brothers he could play with.


End file.
